The end or the beggining
by daniel radcliffe
Summary: the final battle has taken place. a mist surrounds the winner and the loser. an arm attaches itself the arm of another. Dumbledores dead. Hogwarts is ruined. who has survived? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**The end or the beginning? **

Bodies.

That was all that surrounded the remains of Hogwarts. It rained blood and poured over the remaining survivors who were gasping for breath. A strike of lightning repeatedly hit the ground where the war had both started and begun. The small group of ten slowly moved towards the spot to see who was the victor. The members of the ministry that had not been called into the battle arrived to a scene of utmost terror and distress.

A large area surrounding the lightning bolt was burned charcoal black and was too hot for anyone to step on. The group remained motionless, waiting for any news from within the invisible enclosure. Stones from the castle walls tumbled to the ground giving up their fight to stay intact. A warm humidity made the stench from the blood and bodies unbearable, making newly arrived people cover their mouths and noses to breath. But for those who had witnessed the fight it was just as normal to them as fresh air.

"What happened here?" Whispered a ministry official who had just arrived to silence.

"The wards broke around mid day. They swarmed. They fought. We died." A small witch replied, her golden brown hair soaked and dyed blood red. Two small lines down her face showed where her tears ran down her face, cut through the blood that masked her face.

"And you are?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Mr Potters friend?"

"Yes." She whispered.

The man asked no more questions, and preceded to look around at the bodies. A small glint of silver caught his eye among the sea of red. He moved over towards it and turned the body to which the silver belonged over. Albus Dumbledore. He gasped and made a silent prayer for the fallen headmaster. Hope inside him was fading fast and he did not wish to find out the owners of the bodies around him. He instead moved towards the castle.

The castle that once magnificently stood here now lay in ruin. He moved through what used to be the entrance hall. The grand oak doors lay in shattered pieces before a clump of small bodies. On closer observation he found that it was the bodies of first through to forth years who had been in the great hall most likely to hide from the war that was raging outside. A teddy half soaked in blood half covered in wood rested at his feet, a hand clutched on to it cut away from the owners body which sat merely feet away. A young girl barely four, most likely a daughter of one of the teachers. It made him sick to the gut.

A loud commotion suddenly erupted in the silence that had blocked his ears.

"Someone's coming!"

"Who is it?" He shouted racing over to the crowd that had gathered.

"We cant see." came the reply.

When he reached the scene he saw a small figure stumbling through the cloud of smoke that the lightning had left behind.

"HELP!"

A/N: there may or may not be another chapter it depends if people want me to. So if you want me to add another chapter please review and let me know, I need five reviews at least then I will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : ok ok ok ok, I know I said I would only update if I got five or more reviews, but I'm feeling nice today so here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not will not never ever own the wondrous world of harry potter. Pity.

**Chapter Two: Is he alright?**

_"Someone's coming!"_

"_Who is it?" He shouted racing over to the crowd that had gathered._

"_We cant see." came the reply._

_When he reached the scene he saw a small figure stumbling through the cloud of smoke that the lightning had left behind._

"_HELP!"_

"Hey you call St mungo's tell them we have an emergency case. There is a survivor. Hurry!" He shouted over towards a young ministry official who had most likely just joined. "Hello! Can you here me? Can you see where we are?"

"Yes!" The figure replied, "Please help me!"

The small figure stumbled their way across the burnt ground and pushed through the thick mist that had gathered around him. They neared the area where the figure was beginning to exit only to find that the young man had collapsed and was laying face down on the bloody grass.

He wore the remains of what used to be a midnight blue cloak and had a pair of torn up jeans and a muggle t-shirt underneath it. A ministry official gently turned over the figure so he was laying face up. His face was young and innocent but with a hard edge to it, it was covered in blood and dirt and made the persons identity impossible to find out. His breathing was course and shallow, and his body shook slightly out of coldness. But his skin was ice cold to touch.

A minute later a paramedic apparated onto the scene and began to check the person over. "I am taking him to St mungo's he has a punctured lung."

"But who is he?"

"I don't know…"

"Wait what's that…" Hermione asked suddenly pointing to the boys arm.

A/N: short I know but hey I wanted a cliff hanger. Anyways r and r please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for the long space between this update and the last one I've been very busy and I had writers block on about 3 of my fics. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Of course I own Harry Potter (in my dreams) I created Harry Potter and I am the almighty ruler of the world (Mwa ha ha ha ha ha) J

**Chapter Three : Problems and Complications**

"_But who is he?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Wait what's that…" Hermione asked suddenly pointing to the boys arm._

The paramedic turned to look at the boys arm and found someone's hand attached as though glued to the boys skin. It had been torn off from someone else's body during the blast and was now moulded into his arm covering part of his left arm. Seeing this the paramedic attempted to remove the hand but backed off in pain.

"It burns, it burns. That hand is scolding hot." and the paramedic showed his red raw and blistered hands to Hermione.

"What the….It appears to be attached via a curse that burns someone if they try to remove it…but why?" She asked studying the hand from a safe distance without touching it.

"I don't care, I just want to get this boy to the hospital and get him cleared up so that we can find out what happened here." The paramedic replied wincing with pain as he reached over to grab the boys other arm in order to apparate away.

"But this could be a clue as to what happened here. I'm coming with you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep within the mist another boy screamed in pain at the darkness that surrounded him. Cradling a body that had been torn asunder by the blast and was consequently missing several bodily pieces including a hand, he dragged himself through the mist in a desperate attempt to find a way out.

"Your trapped, there's no escape. You are doomed to spend eternity here with me." A voice spoke cutting through the mist and piercing his ears.

"Your wrong, I will find a way out and I will save Harry and I will find a way to kill you."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Very amusing you really think there's a way to save your friend don't you. He's dead, like you will be. Your friends don't know that you are here, there not even trying to look for you. Your as good as dead."

"My friends might not know that I'm here but they know Harry is and they wont leave him here to die. They will be looking for him and me, and when they find us they will save him."

"I told you he's dead, no one could survive that blast, well no mortal anyway. That's what he is, a mortal. He's dead, like you would be if you weren't immortal at least. Your friends cant get in here and you cant get out. So give up, and let yourself go on to the next dimension."

"NO! I will not leave Harry here for you to finish him off, and I will not run and hide just because you say so. I am through with being a weakling when I know I'm not. You cant fool me, I know that I'm stronger than you and I also know that your scared of me. So stop fooling around and grow up for god sake your what 50 years old."

"70 Actually"

"Well what ever, your 70 so why don't you act it for one. Act your age, not your shoe size!"

"What does that mean anyway? How can someone act there shoe size?"

"Who cares, god just leave me alone."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"Well then I wont."

"LEAVE!" The boy said still cradling Harry's limp body, in a menacing tone. His eyes glowed a bright white and the older man cowered in fear, before running off unable to control his legs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the edge of the mist, Hermione and the paramedic had apparated away to St mungo's leaving the others to clean up the mess of bodies. Suddenly a bright light blinded them and when dissapeared they found themselves outside of Hogwarts once gracious grounds and far away from the mist.

"What the hell?"

A/N: there you go, hope it was ok for you. So if you want to review if you don't want to then review, its up to you, I think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok I know, long time no update, but hey I'm updating now so get off my back…even though your not actually on my back…well no one is actually, rather pointless me even saying that then isn't it…hmm oh dear that doesn't make the whole world of sense but lets not get into that now shall we?

Disclaimer: I own nothing…Nada…zip…zilch…the big goose egg.

**Chapter four: Help!**

"Someone…please….help me…cough…Anyone…Help!" A lone figure called out across the never ending mist. He was still clutching the bloody body that was slowly losing all signs of life, and its breathing was shallow. "Soon Harry, soon. Just hold on a little bit longer and we'll get you help soon. God where are we?" His walking slowed to a crawl as he slowly lost his energy, but still he refused to leave the near-dead Harry and save himself. "Help!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" The ministry official asked as he woke up from his daze, seeing himself far away from where he had been.

"I don't know but either way we cant get back in. There's some kind f barrier that's stopping us from entering the…"

"HELP!"

"Who was that?"

"I think it was but…it couldn't be…I mean he was just a little weakling…there's no way he could've survived that battle…unless…"

"Who?"

"Well it could be Neville sir, Neville Longbottom, but well he couldn't of survived that battle…that massacre."

"Why?"

"He…he…"

"He is as strong as you and me, if not stronger." Hermione said stiffly, having returned from St Mungos and hearing what they were talking about.

"But…"

"No, you did not know him, you have no right to say that he was weak. It is probably him that has caused you all to end up here instead of at the edge of that mist so quit gossiping and get to work. We need to get in there as fast as possible if not sooner. Mike go back to the ministry and explain what has happened then go to St Mungos we may need there emergency unit. Susan get back to HQ we may need there help in sealing off the area. If no one is there try at St Mungos that's where the survivors will be."

"Err…excuse me I'm calling the shots here."

"Tough you are doing nothing except stand around and gossip, I'm taking control…"

"Hermione!"

"Yes?"

"The barriers gone and so is the mist."

"What?" She said spinning around.

"It's gone."

"Well what are we waiting for. MOVE!"

A/N: yes I know another short chapter but hey this is a short chapter story!

Anyways what happens next is up to you. Who is the man in the mist? You have until the 1st of January 2007 to let me know. Your choices are:

1) Neville

2) Ron

3) Draco

4) Some other random person

Remember I cannot update unless you let me know!!! Happy Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: well nobody voted and I did wait a couple of months so I made up my own mind. So read and review.

**Chapter Five:**

Neville staggered forward as he lost all his energy and dropped to the floor losing Harry in the process. He lost consciousness as the mist around him cleared and everyone at the edges of the battlefield saw the true cost of the war.

"NEVILLE!" Hermione screamed running over to him and turning him over to see him close his eyes. "MICHAEL!!!"

"Yes?" He replied running over to her quickly seeing that she was holding someone in her arms.

"Get him to hospital immediately." she handed her friend over to the medic before turning around to see the rest of the carnage around her.

The ground was scorched black and in the distance a body could be seen lying still in the centre of the circle they stood in. Someone else had obviously seen it because several people had crowded around it and were now gasping alternately. Heading over she saw why.

"Hermione he's dead! He's dead!"

"Who?"

"you-know-who!"

"WHAT!" She ran over and stared ion shock at the man who had caused her and her friends so much pain and misery. "he's…he's dead?…wait where are his arms?"

"What?"

"His arms their gone, where are they?"

"Behind you!" A voice sang out, she turned around but nobody was there.

"Hello?"

"Hello!"

"Where are you?"

"Behind you honestly do I have to repeat it."

"Why cant we see you?"

"Because I'm dead…or am I?"

A/N: ok review if you dare…or if you want a cookie…


	6. Authors note

**Authors Note**

This story is now discontinued.

Thank you to my readers but I did not feel enough encouragement to continue writing this story. I may re-continue it in the future but for now it is discontinued.

The chapter posted here is an old one to please the lovely people at Two: Is he alright? 

"_Someone's coming!"_

"_Who is it?" He shouted racing over to the crowd that had gathered._

"_We cant see." came the reply._

_When he reached the scene he saw a small figure stumbling through the cloud of smoke that the lightning had left behind._

"_HELP!"_

"Hey you call St mungo's tell them we have an emergency case. There is a survivor. Hurry!" He shouted over towards a young ministry official who had most likely just joined. "Hello! Can you here me? Can you see where we are?"

"Yes!" The figure replied, "Please help me!"

The small figure stumbled their way across the burnt ground and pushed through the thick mist that had gathered around him. They neared the area where the figure was beginning to exit only to find that the young man had collapsed and was laying face down on the bloody grass.

He wore the remains of what used to be a midnight blue cloak and had a pair of torn up jeans and a muggle t-shirt underneath it. A ministry official gently turned over the figure so he was laying face up. His face was young and innocent but with a hard edge to it, it was covered in blood and dirt and made the persons identity impossible to find out. His breathing was course and shallow, and his body shook slightly out of coldness. But his skin was ice cold to touch.

A minute later a paramedic apparated onto the scene and began to check the person over. "I am taking him to St mungo's he has a punctured lung."

"But who is he?"

"I don't know…"

"Wait what's that…" Hermione asked suddenly pointing to the boys arm.


End file.
